elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Borkul the Beast
|Base ID = }} Borkul the Beast is an Orsimer guard found in Cidhna Mine. He is a member of the Forsworn, and serves as Madanach's bodyguard. He is also the only Orc member in the Druadach branch of the Forsworn. Interactions The Forsworn Conspiracy After being framed by the Markarth guards, the Dragonborn ends up in Cidhna Mine, where those who have transgressed against the city serve their time by mining silver. As it was the investigation into Madanach and the Forsworn that landed the Dragonborn in prison, they try to gain an audience with the infamous "King in Rags." No One Escapes Cidhna Mine To gain passage to Madanach's cell, one must get past Borkul. This can be accomplished by: #Persuading him. #Pickpocketing the key to Madanach's cell from him. #Obtaining a shiv from Grisvar the Unlucky and giving it to Borkul #Giving him a bottle of Skooma. #Challenging Borkul to a brawl, who grants passage once defeated. #Killing Borkul outright (along with all the prisoners who rush to his aid). Dialogue No One Escapes Cidhna Mine What's it like to Kill "The new meat. So soft. Tender." "What was it like killing your first one, huh?" :Exciting. I felt the rush of blood... and smiled. "A true killer, like me. The gods put us here to fill their halls with souls. You'll fit in fine down here." :Horrible. My soul is heavy with guilt. "Pah. The gods have a place for killers. You can't carry the burden? You're weak." :I'm not a murderer. "Liar." ::What are you in for? "Murder. Banditry. Assault. Theft. And lollygagging." ::How long have you been here? "Guards brought me in about 12 years ago. Was running a good group of bandits up until then. But these Forsworn. They're nothing like the men I cobbled together. They're real killers." Pay the Toll :I need to see Madanach. "You want to talk to the King in Rags? Fine. But first you got to pay the toll. How about you get me a shiv? Not that I need one, but it's nice to have in case I need to do some "shaving." Ha ha." "You ready to pay the toll? One shiv." ::I don't have a shiv. "Then find one. That dung heap Grisvar's been known to make a few." :::Here's your shiv. "All right, head on in. But don't try anything in there. Madanach is smarter than you think." ::Madanach is expecting me. (Persuade) ::"Hmph. Fine. Go on in. But don't try anything in there. Madanach knows more than you think." (success) or ::"The only thing Madanach expects is a bottle of Skooma in tribute every so often. You're not getting through." (failed) ::How about some skooma instead? (Bribe) ::"Ah, now that's a good idea. Head on in. But don't try anything in there. Madanach is smarter than you think." ::Let me through, pig-face. (Intimidate) ::"Those eyes. All right, killer, go on through. But don't try anything. Madanach knows more than you think." (success) or ::"That's what I was hoping you'd say." (failed) ::How about I fight you for it? (Brawl) :::Victory. "It's been so long since I tasted my own blood. Sour." ::::You'll let me through now? "Yeah, yeah. Go on in." ::I'll pay the toll later. "That's right. Turn around and leave." Quotes *''"You serve your time by digging. So dig."'' *''"Prison's not so bad. Less complaints when I kill people."'' *''"The Reach belongs to the Forsworn!"'' Trivia *Borkul wears Iron Gauntlets, the only prisoner to have any sort of armor on. *Borkul is the only known non-Breton member of the Forsworn. *If the Dragonborn calls their first kill exciting, Borkul praises the Dragonborn, supporting the fact that Borkul is a cold-blooded killer. *Even if the Dragonborn truly has not killed a single person prior to No One Escapes Cidna Mine, Borkul will still call them a liar if they say they are not a murderer. *If he has not been killed during the escape from the Cidhna Mine and the battle in Markarth, he can be found in Druadach Redoubt with the other Forsworn. *Borkul's Forsworn Armor and sword cannot be pickpocketed, even while having the Perfect Touch perk. Bugs *If Borkul and all the other inmates are killed, the Dragonborn may not be able to gain access to Madanach, making it impossible to complete the quest. Appearances * de:Borkul die Bestie es:Borkul la Bestia ru:Боркул Зверь Category:Forsworn Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters